BUM dooming
by Kami Anya
Summary: I know its been over done but... my first finished fic, just have to type it up. as for summary, look at title. Enjoy! ^_^ Read and REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! for the love of Jhonen, review! Now a chance to be in it! YI time!!!!
1. the meeting

Chapter 1

Kami: HII! I don't own Invader Zim, any thing owned by Nick, any of the fanfic writers, or any of my friends, just me and Kat. This is my first script style fic. My friend gave me her name! Yay!  Now {E} is Fujiko! YAY!. Also, I wrote this before the new episodes started coming out. Now read!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three girls were approaching a green door at the end of a dark spooky corridor. The first girl knocked on the door.

Voice from inside (vfi): Who's there?

First girl: It's me, Kami. I'm here for the guild meeting with two friends I want to introduce to u all.

VFI: They love IZ?

Kami: yup! ^_^ One even introduced me to IZ!

VFI: Come on in! And welcome to IZ Thrillers, Martian Killers! 

(A/N- This really is a guild that those in this fic (at least the ones in the guild) are in. Its on neopets)

The door opened, letting them see a room almost completely wall papered with IZ posters, and there is a dartboard with the picture of the BUMs on it, scorched. One wall looked rather new. Inside the room many fic writers, readers, or just plain IZ lovers chatted, all brought together by their love for IZ and hate for BUM.

Invader Xat: This meeting's supposed to start now! Where's CryingChild?

Linzy: And Ztarlight? *pointing to a little note on the wall* *Gir voice* Oooo wazzat?

They looked at the message, which said that CryingChild and Ztarlight would either be late or not come at all.

Kami: how are we supposed to have a guild meeting without our leaders? Who'll lead it?

Irken Insane (II): How about whoever's the most active leads? *looks at member list* Hmm... That would be JhonenObsessor.

JhonenObsessor (JO): Err… 'kay ^_^ Let's see, oh right. This meeting was called too… *dramatic pause* …organize another BUM dooming! 

All: YAAAY!!!!!

JO: Everyone have your weapons?

Everyone lifted their weapons. There are many pointy objects, lasers, and the like. The most notable included: a blaster ray, a moonbapy plushie, a magic eight ball on a chain, a rabid warthog, a raised paw with outstretched and _very_ sharp claws, and a tiny thing that looked like a laser pointer.

Random guild member: Kami, Isn't that thing a bit…small?

Kami: *points to new wall* ever wonder how that wall was destroyed? *points laser at dart board*

Kat23a: wait, maybe you shouldn't…

Kami: It's okay , I got settings installed! *fires, accidentally reducing the dartboard to ashes*

All: 0.0

Kami: oops… ^_^' 

ZtHM (a.k.a. Z): So, any suggestions?

Sez: Why don't we just go there and storm the place?

Just then CryingChild (CC) walked in.

CC: Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?

Moo: We were just deciding how to go about dooming BUM. Sez suggested storming the place.

CC: We did that last time. It didn't work so well.

Squeek: Can we hurry with a plan? I wanna play with some BUMs! *evil grin*

Rab: We have more people this time, better weapons, and maybe we'll pick up more people on the way. Let's just make a plan when we get there!

(A/N- We were learning about some speeches in English class, and I couldn't resist the next part. Kami's next part can be skipped)

Kami: *jumps on chair* Fellow guild members! The horror which is BUM has been allowed to go on too long. How much longer shall we stand by while this horror is on our Television screens? Books, movies, action figures, even _pasta_ I've been told! Why must we stand for this? The glory that is the show Invader Zim has been canceled, and BUM has taken its place. Perhaps if it had been even remotely good we might suffer it, but this terrible thing must go! *notices everyone staring* er… I'll shut up now ^_^'

All: 0.0

Kami: ^_^' English class… lets just go doom BUM!

Kat23a: Well what are we waiting for??? 

II: *Points to Kami's friends* Are we gonna be introduced?

Kami: oh yeah, this is Iriadne, and this is Fujiko.

Iriadne: *holds up scythe* I don't know about the rest of u, but the two of us came to doom. Let's GO!

All: *running out door* YAAAAAAAY!!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************ 

Kami: what do u think so far? R&R! There may be a delay on the next chapter because of Pesach. I won't be able to go on till Saturday night.

Kat: YAY!

Kami: no that's bad

Kat: YAY!

Kami: never mind…

Kat: read the next chapter when it comes out! 


	2. The dooming begins

Chapter 2- The dooming begins

Kami: HIII!!!  How do ya like the fic so far?  This disclaimer lasts for the whole fic.  I don't own IZ, any of the other guild members, my friends, or BUM.  Just me and Kat. 

Daegon: Hey Kami! 

Kami: Daegon, what are u doing in my disclaimer?

Daegon: U promised to put me in

Kami: I know! 

Daegon: Did ya? 

Kami: This chapter!  Look for random

Kat: Random? Weird name! 

Daegon: Well _I_ like it! Shut up Kat! 

Kami: Sheesh!  Great friends can get SO annoying!  Write your own fics now, 'kay Daegon?  And don't yell at Kat! Only I can!  Here's the story! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So our brave group joyously left the guild to go on their mission of doom. 

Kat23a: Doom time!!  I like doom! ^_^

Rach: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! 

All: Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom

This singing went on quite a while, until Moo noticed a boy walking nearby holding a block of wood. 

Moo:  Ooo… wassat? 

Kami: *does double take* Random! 

All others: ~.~ Not so loud! 

Kami: *even louder*  RANDOM!! 

Boy: Huh? *looks around, sees Kami*  HIIII!!!  Watcha doing? 

Rach: Dooming BUM!  Wanna come avenge IZ? 

Random: sure… but I only saw one eppy, since I don't have cable L

Irken Insane: What's in the backpack? 

Random: Gasoline and matches for my two-by-fours wrapped in barbed wire!  So can I doom? Huh? Can I? Please? Can I can I can I?? 

Cryingchild: Sure. Come on! 

A couple seconds later, Random notices someone familiar passing them. 

Random: Hey! Ma.. 

Kuro *interrupting* It's Kuro Yokan now.  Means black night in Japanese ^_^

Sez: I luv the name! ^_^ wanna come wreak doom? 

Kuro: Doom's fun! What's being doomed? 

Kami: Hi Mar…

Kuro: Kuro now. Oh, is it what you told me over the phone last night? 

Kami: Yup! ^_^

Kuro: I'd love to come!  Where is it? 

JhonenObsessor: Um... Orlando, Florida? 

Kuro: Uh... and u all r gonna _walk_ there? 

Xat: And we just came from our neopet guild on the west coast…

Random: I've got a laptop, I'll book a flight.  We can have them bill our parents! 

So Random booked a flight and our heroes went to the airport. 

Kami: So how do u all like? R&R&R&R!!! 

Daegon:  Yay! U gave me a laptop!

Kat: More to come!

Kami: Each chapter will take around two days or so depending on length (I'm typing during lunch at school)  See u all next chapter! (I hope) 


	3. the arrival at the studios

Chapter 3

Kami: Hi Hi! It's me again! Yay! Here's the next Chapter!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So the dooming group ended up at the airport. They went through baggage check and security miraculously without being searched in a random security check, and somehow their weapons came with them (A/N-I don't know how they kept them, or where, so don't ask me to explain). Then they went to their gate, but no one was there, so after much asking they found the gate their flight was at and began to wait.

Airport Slave (AS): The flight has been delayed and is expected to come an hour late.

The hour was spent grumbling and quoting IZ. An hour finally passed.

AS: The flight has been delayed another hour.

This hour was spent grumbling, reading "JtHM", "Squee", "I Feel Sick", "Fillerbunny", etc, IZ quoting, or watching Zim (after it loaded) on Random's laptop after he managed to load it from the Internet. The hour passed, then another, and finally, two and a half-hours after the airport slaves second announcement, she spoke again. 

AS: *smug voice* Sorry, but this flight has been canceled. Refunds will be given, as well as credit for one free flight per person.

Linzy: Tempt my wrath?!?! Vile weasil squeezer!!!!!

Cryingchild: You have invoked an evil older than man!!! Older than croutons!!!

All except guild members and one girl: O.O

Girl: I luv Happy Noodle Boy! Jhonen rocks!

Girl's parents: *pulling her away* Come dear, don't interact with crazy people such as these!

Girl: Aw *yells to doomers* Never forget the greatness of Jhonen!

Doomers: *yell back* We won't!! Bye!

Then the AS took off her mask and the Bums jumped out and got killed and the doomers went home and Kami went and played with Kat. The end! 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kami: KAT!!! DON'T WRITE IN MY FIC!!!

Kat: But I want u to play with me!

Kami: Can I finish this chapter first? Please?

Kat: No! Now!

Kami: Go bother Daegon and I'll give u a cupcake!

Kat: Cupcakes! Yay! ^_^ *goes off yelling*

Daegon: *off screen* Kat! Stop that!

Kami: Poor Daegon oh well, back to the fic. Now where was I? Oh yeah

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Doomers: *yell back* We won't!! Bye!

As our heroes got ready to take out their instruments of doom

Kuro: Idiots! Do you want to get us arrested? Let's just get our refund and leave!

So they all got their money back (with much threatening) and left the airport.

ZtHM: Now what?

Irken Insane: *looks towards author* We need the author to write us in Florida.

Me: Hey! U r NOT supposed to ask me! So no!

All: *death glare*

Me: Fine ^_^' Oh well, mysterious magical author powers are fun!

So they all suddenly find themselves in Orlando, Florida. YAY! (Daegon: No commentary! Only in author notes! Kami: Fine. Ur no fun u.u)

Random: Cool! That worked well! Say, Kuro, no one asked, do u have weapons?

In reply Kuro took out bubble stuff and blew a bubble.

Kat23a: *reaches for bubble* I name thee squagie, bubble of doom!

Kuro: DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!

The bubble popped on the ground exploding and making a huge dent.

All except Kuro: 0.o

Iriadne: I want pretty exploding bubbles ;_;

Cryingchild: *Zim voice* Silence! *regular voice* Let us continue on our loverly mission of doom!!!!!

All:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So they continued walking as soon as they noticed that Nickelodeon studios were right across the street. As they walked, a young girl, who looked about ten years old (A/N- She's really a couple years younger, but we probably shouldn't have doomers who are younger than ten) bumped into Kami.

Girl: Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where Kami?

Kami: *double take* Lily! My absolute favorite little cousin! (A/N- she is) What on Irk are u doing here? 

Lily: Irk?? I'm here on a trip. How about u? 

Kami: Remember how I told u I really hated and wanted to doom those BUMs? *Lily nodded* Well, here I am!!

Lily: Can I come? *Sad puppy face* Please?

All but Cryingchild: *look at CC* Well?

Cryingchild: U gots a weapon?

Lily: Sorta. I got this hypno thingy.

Fujiko: Ooo, I got a good idea *evil grin*

Moo: What? *Zim voice* Tell me!

Fujiko: Well, there will hopefully be some BUM lovers to doom. What if we hypnotize them to kill the BUMs, but to realize what they're doing? 

Squeek: But I wanna kill BUMs too!

Fujiko: We could have them kill one of the BUMs. Or we could make the BUMs kill one of their stupid friends or visa versa! That would leave the rest for us! So can Lily come?

Cryingchild: Come! The more the merrier.

Rach: uh lets split up! Then if one group finds the BUMS they can call the other somehow!

Iriadne: *digs through her bag* Ooo look! Walky talkies!

Kami and Fujiko: The bag of everything ! ^_^

Sez: Hows about a Dib lover group and a Zim lover group so we donÕt get into big Zim vs. Dib fights? Cryingchild: Kay ^_^! *quick count* two groups of nine. Raise your hand if u would never give any answer besides Zimmy as your fave! *she, ZtHM, and Invader Xat raised their hands* Is u would only answer Dib raise your hand! *Linzy, Moo, Kat23a, Kami, and Sez* Hmm.. 3 and 5. If u include Zimmy and not Dib in your favorites raise your hand *Irken Insane and Rab* Dib and not Zim? *JhonenObsessor, Iriadne, and Fujiko* 5 and 8Lily, go with your cousin and the others come in my group. *looks at the two groups and beams* Wow! Look what I did! Yay me! WhoÕs gonna lead the other group? 

JhonenObsessor: Can I? *Cryingchild nods* 

So they split up. JhonenObsessor took one walky talky and led the Dib lover group, which also included Iriadne, Lily, kat23a, Sez, Kami, Moo, Linzy, and Fujiko. Cryingchild took the other walky talky and led the Zim lover group, which also included Irken Insane, ZtHM, Invader Xat, Kuro, Random, Squeek, Rach, and Rab. They entered the studios, and split up, humming the doom song.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kami: What do u all think?

Kat: tell us!

Kami: Is anyone's character/personality messed up? I'll try to fix it! 

Kami and Kat: R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!


	4. DIBBY! and Zim and Gir and Gaz...

Chapter 4

Kami: Yay!  I finally get to the part where…

Kat:  DON'T TELL!

Kami: Okay, sheesh, don't yell!  Here it is! What you've all been waiting for! (Well, not really.)  CHAPTER FOUR!!!

###############################################################################################

As they were walking, both groups began to get bored.  VERY bored.

Cryingchild's group: 

Random: This is getting BORING.

Cryingchild:  Spank my ass and call me Debbie!  Hey! You cloud!  C'mere!  C'MERE!  Everybody! Say it with me and wiggle! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Peas! Look! David Hasslehoff CAN fly! 

(A/N-Yay! Quotes! Me luv happy noodle boy quotes! Weehee!  YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!)

Kuro and Random: O.O

Squeek: *claps*

Cryingchild:  Far from the evil toenails of doom!

Muffled voice from inside door they were about to pass: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom….

Different muffled voice: Gir… shut…up…

The group looked at each other.

ZtHM, Irken Insane, Rab, Invader Xat, and Cryingchild: ZIMMY!

Rach: GIR!

Squeek: ZIM and GIR!

They burst through the door and…

====================================================================================

In some other hall way…

Jhonen Obsessor's group:

(A/N- I'm so evil aren't I ^_^)

Sez: Are we to never find our enemy?

Linzy: These hands! I can't get them off my wrists! You deny me freshmaker? Argh! Deceit! This was no car after all! It was a spy moose!  Yum! Dirt!

(A/N: Yay! More quoties!)

Lily: o.0

Kat23a and Kami: *claps*

Fujiko: *Zim voice* Let us rain DOOM upon the filthy heads of our DOOMED enemies!

Muffled voice from inside door they were about to pass: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom….

Different muffled voice: Gir… shut…up…

The group looked at each other.

All group except Lily: Gir and Zim! *thinking: I hope Dib is there too*

They burst through the door and…

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Both groups burst through at the exact same time.

(A/N: What, u want me to deprive one of the groups of freeing the IZ characters and the other of beginning the fighting? No way!  I mean, _I_ want to do both, and that wouldn't be fair!)

They stopped in astonishment and upsetness.  There was the full Invader Zim cast, but kept in these jail like cagey thingies.  Then both groups saw the other, noticed something, then looked at themselves.

All:  SQUEE!  We…have…been…JHONENFIED!!!

They then rush to open the cagey thingies, but find that there are no keys to be found.  So ZtHM pulls out her huge blaster, Kami her laser, and Kuro her bubbles.  Now keep in mind that as they had tried hard to escape, but been unable to, trying things like lasers, bomb things, sharp knives, etc, and none came close to working, they were now very discouraged and also kind of out of character.  And Gaz was raging because one of the evil nickelodeon-slaves had taken her gameslave.

(A/N- Gaz mad, no gameslave? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs screaming*)

Only Gir was oblivious to this capture.  He was currently playing with a rubber piggy and chanting 'taco taco taco'

(A/N- on the count of three AW with me at the cuteness. One, two, three. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww.  Soo kayute!) 

Dib: no use. We've tried every thing, even so called 'superior Irken weapons'. 

(A/N- No! No my Dibby! Don't give up! Never give up!

Daegon:  stop so many commentaries!

Kami: fine, fine…)

Zim:  How can PATHETIC human weapons help us where superior Irken weaponry can't?  And especially that tiny…thing and bubbles, and even though the blaster looks good…

Kami: NO ONE CALLS MY SWEETY PATHETIC!!!!

All: O.O;;;;;;;;

Kuro: Kami, calm down.  And these are special bubbles! They go EXPLODY!

ZtHM: Just sit back and watch the masters… or their weapons… at work.

The three immediately went to work, Kuro's bubbles blowing huge holes in the cages, and with Kami's blaster set on high, her sweety and ZtHM's blaster disintegrated the cagies.  Very soon all the characters were free.

All the cast (except Gaz- she's too angry): O.O

Zim:  Maybe not ALL earth weapons are pathetic.  Teach me the secrets of your weapons!

Dib: Why? So you can take over the world? *turns to the doomers*  He's an alien!

All: Yup! ^_~

Dib: U believe me…

All: Uh huh!! ^_^

Unable to stop them selves any longer, ZtHM, Cryingchild, Rab, Irken Insane, and Invader Xat glomped Zim, Sez, JhonenObsessor, Linzy, Moo, Kat23a, and Kami, glomped Dib, and Rach latched herself to Gir.  Needless to say, the three IZ characters were knocked over.  Lily, Kuro and Random tried to figure out what just happened, Squeek just stood entranced by the cast, and Fujiko was fingering something in her pocket while whispering to Iriadne.  

Now, a little info u should know.  When Jhonenfied, Invader Xat was turned Irken.  She had cool iridescent eyes.  Pretty!  Also, Have I mentioned that in the weapons, the claws belonged to Squeek, who was (and is during the whole fic) a 'goodie-goodie vampire cat thing'.  Also, ZtHM, Linzy, Rab, Iriadne, Cryingchild, and Fujiko wore black trenchcoats while Kami wore a dark blue one, so both Dib and Zim looked a bit like piles of trenchcoats.  Finally the girls got off their favorite characters very VERY reluctantly. Dib and Zim got up and brushed themselves off, but Gir wanted more.

Gir: More hugs pretty lady!

(A/N- we've got Dib, we've got the cuteness of Gir, what more could we want?  Oh yeah, we got Zim too.  No I don't hate him, I couldn't if I wanted to, or even dislike him, but he's always trying to hurt Dib!  And personally, I need only Dibby, and Gir also would make life perfect.  The other IZ characters would make it better than perfect!)

All doomers: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  

Fujiko finally pulled the thing out of her pocket.  It was a small thing that looked like a laser, labeled a…Chibizer?  She fired it, and a bright light grew, and when it had engulfed all in the room (doomers and IZ characters alike) -including her- it flashed pretty colors, then disappeared.  Fujiko then fired it quickly at Gir, only engulfing him somehow (in order to undo the first time). Every one went chibi, and then anime-style.  

Fujiko: Ha ha! I have worked the Dark Trick upon you all!  Now, you in the black trenchcoat, come hither.

ZtHM, Linzy, Rab, Iriadne, Cryingchild, and Dib: *look at her confused*

Fujiko: *sighs* Dib, come hither.

Dib: why?… 

Fujiko glomps him, while everyone else is trying to figure out what happened.

Iriadne: *stuned* Wow… I thought u were kidding…

Kami: *likewise* U actually did it… *snaps out of it*  SQUEE!!!

Iriadne and Kami look at Dib, then they too glomp him.  The rest of the fans join the glomping of their favorite characters once more.

(A/N- My friend who is Fujiko in this fic, drew an amazing picture of Dib in anime form.  He…is…so…HOT! *drools*

        Daegon: *walks in and slaps her*

        Kami: thanks… I needed that.  Anyhoo, I haven't seen her draw anime Zim, but I'm sure he looks great too)

Voice: Mistress!!! 

Everyone stopped glomping, and looked around for the voice.  Imagine Gir.  Now take away his antenna, give him cat ears, cat whiskers, and a cat tail, 'eyelids' and eyelashes, and make it a girl.  Now make him… um, her… a bit smarter, but almost always acting just like Gir does.  This is what jumped into view (from where? I dunno).  The robot went over to Kami, knocked her over with a hug, then jumped on her head.

Random: Kami, I share the ff.net account with u… So how on Earth…er, I mean Irk… did Kat get out of your fics?

Kat23a: Another Kat?  This could get confusing… 

Kami: Named so because of her cat-like looks.

Rab: So… maybe when Jhonenfied… she got created?

Squeek: She's cute!

Kat: Pretty kitty!  

Squeek: o.0…

 Gir: *sees Kat* HIII!!! 

Zim: How did u get an advanced model like mine?

Kami: My fan character built her!  But she's a bit more intelligent then Gir… Or she's supposed to be…

Everyone started chatting with their favorite characters.  Random had taken out his computer and was getting tips at playing downloaded games from Gaz (who was a bit happier since she could get at her games).  Lily and Rach were fascinated by Gir and Kat, who were playing happily with each other.  Some of the doomers were gathered around Zim, talking about who knows what (possibly the Irken race).  Others were gathered around Dib, who was obviously glad about having people finally believe him.  JhonenObsessor was talking to Red, while Squeek was going from character to character, unable to decide on one.

Kuro:  Am I the only one not obsessing here?

Moo: Normal person!  Evil!

Fujiko:  Give me a sane man and I will cure him for you.  

Just then a very cute little mousie runs by, probably terrified by all the people and by Kat and Gir who were chasing it.  Kuro followed happily. 

Rab: Maybe she's not so normal after all…

Xat:  Say, are we gonna doom or what?

Linzy: Shall we split up again? Same groups?

Gaz: We're coming. I want to get revege on the BUM who took my gameslave.

Zim: Yes, we too will rain doom upon the filthy heads of our doomed enemies.

Sez: (To Fujiko) Didn't u already say that?

Gir, Kat, and Rach: I'm gonna sing the Doom song now!

All except IZ cast: Doom doom doom…

Iriadne: *Interrupting* Can we doom now?

Rach:  Gir with us! And Zim!

Linzy: Dib and Gaz with us!

Squeek: Yay! We have enough people to doom the stupid martians and those kids!

ZtHM: Let's go!

Lily: excuse me, but we didn't ask if anyone else wanted to come, and we shouldn't force Dib or Gir.

Dib:  You said martians, right?  *pulls out camera*  If I have no believers about Zim, besides u guys, then Ill have proof of these!

Cryingchild:  probably the only time I'll say this, but have fun with the martians.

Xat: Run all the tests u want on their horrible mutilated corpses.

Dib:  Yes!  Finally a chance to prove that all the things I've been saying are actually true!

Gir:  I wanna come!  I like doom!

Rab:  Anyone else?

All the others shook their heads, so the groups split up to continue their mission of doom.

***********************************************************************************************

Kami: So what do u think?

Daegon:  Remind me to keep away from Gaz this trip.

Kami:  You mean keep Random away?

Daegon: Yeah.

Kat: *points to picture on wall*  What is it?

Kami: It's a pic…

Kat: What is it?!?!?!?

Kami: It's a picture of…

Kat: WHAT IS IT?

Kami: It's a picture of Dib in anime form!  *Looks at picture (drawn by Fujiko) and begins staring happily*

Kat: Err… mistress is busy, so come back next time for… Chapter FIVE!  YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!


	5. Capture!

Chapter 5

Kami:  HI!!  Weeeeee're back!  The fic of doom continues!  YAY!  As well as since last Friday (the 19th) They put in 'Hey Arnold' instead of Zim.  Well at least on Sunday they had Abduction and The Sad Sad Tale of Chickenfoot.  I was able to tape it!  Especially because the week before on Sunday they had a different show.  And I accidentally turned on the TV to early and saw BUMs!  The HORROR!  Not to mention it was an episode I had seen twice before (once when I had never seen it before, and once when I didn't know it was on, so it was an accident).  And to make everything worse, I saw an article that said BUM was amazingly popular! 

Kami, Daegon, Kat, and readers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Kami: So, this fic is more needed then before.  Also, read the doomfic by 'Invader Zil' and the one by Cryingchild, and any others when they come out!  Kat please introduce the fic.

Kat: 'Kay! ^_^ *shrieking **_very _**_loudly_*AND NOW, CHAPTER FIVE OF THE FANFIC OF UNSPEAKABLE MARTIAN DOOM!!!!!!!!!

Kami:  Err… maybe that was over doing it Kat *winces at hurting ears*

DOOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOOM

Cryingchild's group 

Irken Insane:  Hmm… Spongebob… Hey Arnold…Rugrats…*All shudder* Where's BUM?  By the way, do u 2 know who the BUMs are?

Gir: Yes! Waitaminute, no.

Rach:  The… Butt…Ugly…Martians. *All shudder*

Zim:  Are they also trying to become the supreme rulers of Earth?

Squeek:  Hm… From what I heard, they were sent to capture Earth, but liked it and are now trying to save it.

Zim:  They disserted their leader.  Such disloyalty must be punished, as well as their leader who is a contender for _MY_ planet.

Gir: I like madness!

Just then they arrived at a door labeled BUM and…

(A/N- I'm so evil!  XD You guesses it, here's…)

====================================================================================

JhonenObsessor's group 

Dib: So just who are these _aliens,_ anyway.

Kat23a:  The *shudder* Butt…ugly…martians

Gaz: *glaring* The ugly things that took my gameslave?

Linzy: …probably…

Dib: The ones who caused our capture…

All in group: *nod*

Dib and Gaz: *eyes narrow slits* They must be punished.

All in group: *flinch, and back up from Gaz a little*

Just then they stopped before a door marked BUMs… and literally bumped into the other group.  With a silent consensus, they throw open the door.  They started in, then stopped.

JhonenObsessor: It's quiet.  Way too quiet.  

Sez: Do we dare continue?

All:  *look at each other and nod* Yup.

Halfway through the LOOONG hallway, the theme song from BUMs began to play.  "We are the Martians, the butt ugly Martians, we are the Martians, the butt ugly Martians"

(A/N- I'm not making it up.  It really is that horrible. Make sure you NEVER turn the TV on for IZ too early, BUM is on first.  How can the greatness that is IZ be preceded by the horribleness of BUM?!?!?!?!?)

Everyone but Kat and Gir clapped their hands over their ears in an attempt to drown the 'music' out.

Invader Xat:  The HORROR!  

Iriadne: MAKE IT STOP!

Zim: Gir!

Gir: *going red* Yes, my master.

Zim: Trace this noise back to its source and make it stop.

Gir: *still red* Yes master.  *goes blue* Can Kat come?

Kat: *who, for some reason hopped on Dib's head, bounces up and down on it*  PLEASE!

Dib: Get off my head!

Kami:  *giggles* 'Kay!  

Kat: *Salutes, hitting her head too hard and falling over*

Gir and Kat: YAAAAAY!!!!!!!

Rab: Hurry!  We can't take this much longer!

The two robots hurried off.  Just then, a big pink plastic sheet covered everyone (but the two robots, they're already out of the hall).  It broke up, forming a pink, see through cube around each person/ Irken/ cat creature.

(A/N- thankies to Squeek for the pink cube idea!)

Squeek:  Pink…pink is evil!

Moo: Think there is a chance that Gir or Kat might free us? 

All but Zim, Kuro, and Lily: No.

ZtHM:  Cheer up!  We got our weapons! *pulls out blaster ray*

All who had sharp pointy objects or lasers or the like pulled them out.  They fired/ slashed/ cut at the bars, but to no avail.  Soon a boy dressed all in yellow came down the hall.

Boy:  Ha!  Pathetic!  Pathetic Zim lovers!

Zim:  That's MY line!  

Hurls himself against cube wall the best he can.  It stretches with him, just enough to tap the boy lightly.

Boy: OW!

Linzy: Moo! Moo! Moo!  I am voodoo cursing you!!!

Iriadne:  Stupid BUM lover!  Who are you to laugh at us!  We should be laughing at the fate that will befall you!

(A/N- There is going to be a scene w/ me and the boy, sorry to give myself so much, but there's a grudge I must resolve in this fic, If not for real)

Boy: Why should I tell you I'm called Pickles?? Huh??

Kami: *stiffens* *Under breath* you… *out loud, with a fake anime girl smile* Hi! Recognize me??

Pickles: Gerbil100? Neopets?

Kami: *gags* Uh huh! 

Pickles: How did you get caught? I thought you said you 'saw the light'…

Kami: I was caught up with them *mouths sorry to the others*  I tricked them *cough-play-along-cough*

All except Kami and Pickles: What! But… we thought…

Kami: Look, can you just get me out of here?

Pickles: For a fellow BUM lover *Kami gags, and turns green* Sure! 

Pickles went to a panel and pressed some buttons. Just then, Kat and Gir blasted in and watched him.

Gir: I hear the noise!

Kat: It's from over there! 

Gir: Lets go!!

The two of them zoomed off happily in the opposite direction from last time.  Just then the cube around Kami disappeared.

Kami: *cough-I'll-be-back-cough* Pickles, I need to talk to you. *evil grin, which Pickles doesn't notice*

Pickles: Come on!

They went off. When they were alone Kami pulled her sweety out of her blue trenchcoat, and pointed it at Pickles.

Kami: At last, we meet. At long last, you shall pay for the insults you gave to the great show Invader Zim and to our GOD, its creator, Jhonen Vasquez.  Did you really think you could get away with that, stink-beast?

(A/N- You see, Pickles went to our guild and insulted everything the guild stands for, and responded to the insulting neomail I sent him politely, but still insulting IZ and Jhonen at the same time, as well as saying how BUMs was good.  His real name is Ryan Minore, so If you happen to know him…)

Pickles: *surprised* But I thought… *recovers quickly from the shock* Oh no you don't!!!  BKM!!! *waits* I said, BKM!!

Kami: Don't you need _three_ people for that? 

Pickles: Here! *hands her little pyramid thingy*

Kami: *takes it, tosses it from hand to hand, then throws it up high and obliterates it with her laser* What was that supposed to do? *re-aims laser*

Pickles: I give up…

Kami pulled out a string from nowhere, and tied him up.  Then she went chibi, and did her happy/victory dance.  (Think Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, when Zim does the 'dance' in the elevator, but more lively)

Pickles: 0.0… you shrunk… what was that?

Kami: Doth thou not know anime?  As Fujiko says, thou doth sucketh!  Now take me to your leader… original, no? ^_^

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the group…

Kat23a: *takes out chocolate* chocolate…

JhonenObsessor: Wait! 

Moo: Save it for the BUMs!!

Kat23a: 'kay! 

Rab: *looks down hall, and recoils in disgust* Is that…

Cryingchild: *looks, and shudders* Oh no…

Yes, it was the BUMs…Talking to the evil Herb Scannel

(A/N-Now, I must apologize, Because I know not of the BUMs names, so I must call them BUM1, BUM2, and BUM3, and their human friends Boy1, Boy2, and Girl… after all, why should I know them?)

BUM1: Say, your traps worked. You caught someone.

ZtHM: *sarcastically* Oh, joy.  Look, it's Target Practice.

Scummel: Your puny threats can't hurt us now!

BUM2: Say, look. We caught people.

BUM3: Huh? 

(A/N- I haven't watched it enough to know what they're like, so I'm making them as stupid as possible.  It is my opinion that the BUMs must be stupider then they are on the show, no matter how stupid they are, any way, as no one who's smart would be as horrible as they are.  This also proves the Zim characters (or the main ones at least, not the classmates) must be geniuses as they have such an AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL show) 

Lily: So this is what I was missing by not watching Nick? *shudders*  I'm glad I never saw this!

BUMs: You DARE insult our gloryif.. gloryn…gloryness? 

All doomers: Yup! 

Dib: Is that even a word?

Gaz: You…In the red… *points to BUM3*  You took my gameslave… Give me the gameslave or you will be plunged into a nightmare world from which there is no waking.

BUM3: No.  Whatcha gonna do bout it?

Gaz: I hope you like nightmare worlds!

Gaz somehow appeared outside of the cubey thing, as BUM3 ran off.  Screams were heard in the distance. Gaz then reappeared in the cube thingy playing her gameslave.

Gaz: Equilibrium has been restored.

Lily: *small voice* remind me to never anger Gaz.

Scummel: A clever trick, yes, but it wont help you now! *Pulls down microphone*  all nicktoons report to the main auditorium at once!

----------

Back with Kami and Pickles:

Loud speaker: All nicktoons report to the main auditorium at once!

Kami All right, take me there now!

Pickles: N… *sees laser pointed at head* *sigh* yes ma'am.

Kami: What you think?  Two more chapters left, and one is yet to be written, if u want to be in the story and aren't in it yet, I can probably fit u into the last chapter!  Oh, did I mention, any flames will be checked to make sure they don't have any suggestions, laughed at, printed out and shredded, then baked into cupcakes and fed to Kat!

Kat: Cupcakes!!!!!

Kami: Uh oh… the oven's broken!

Kat: I'll fix it! *goes off and tinkers with oven*

Kami: Wait! Don't…

Kat:  All fixed!

Kami: *stares in awe*  I always forget you can be intelligent…

Kat: Wahahooooooooo!  I'm running! Wahahoooooooooo!

Kami: ^_^'''  maybe not… REVIEW!!! I'm begging you!  PLEASE!!!


	6. doom doom doom on BUMs!

Chapter 6

Kami: Everyone ready for chapter 6? *silence* Anyone? *silence* Anyone at all???

Kat and Daegon: Just write

Kami: Fine.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The scene opened on a huge room filled with awful nicktoons, all focused on the huge stage Herb Scummel is standing on.

Scummel: Toons, we have today captured a group of doomers.

(A/N- No, don't go! Pay back time is near!)

The pink cubes appeared on the stage.

Cryingchild: Kat23a, chocolate time!

Kat23a: *consumes chocolate* Ooo!  Shiney rocks! My chimichangas produce bedsores! AAAH!  It's the spam! *continues spewing wonderful nonsense*

Linzy: WAAAIT!!!  This man is not dead!! Stop! Oh, the horror, the funky horror!

Cryingchild:  Those kids are after me lucky charms! Must get to my car and escape!  Shit! Speed lines are chasing me!

Cryingchild and Linzy: I know you're hiding Martians in your head!  Gimmie them Martians!  I am going to put butter on them!  Martians! Grr!!

Just then Kat and Gir blasted in, leaving a small trail of fire behind them, and frying Scummel.

Zim: Gir! Do you know how to get us out?

Gir: Yes! Wait-a-minute, no.

Kat: Ooo! Buttons!

Kat and Gir proceeded to happily press random buttons.  The cubes went blue, then purple with yellow polkadots, then circular, and then disappeared, freeing the doomers.  All the toons then panicked without Scummel to help them, and ran for the exits.  They froze upon hearing Gir and Kat running with them and screaming, thinking it to be a game.

Xat: Give us them Martians!

The crowd split, and the two remaining BUMs got pushed forward.  Sez had been examining the buttons, and caused the BUMs to be enclosed in black cube things (think about it, if they like pink, and other bright colors, then they probably hate black).

Squeek: And the leaders and the alien hunter person!

The crowd split again and revealed the Martian leader and scientist, who Sez caged, then pointed to Dib.

Dib: Not me you idiots!  The one in the BUM show!

The crowd split once again, pushing forward the hunter person.

Rach: And their little friends too!

The same thing happened once again.

Rab: Now leave!

There was a rush as all the toons rushed out, leaving only Kami and the bound Pickles.

Random: *happily* HIIII!!

Kat: *jumps on Random's head* Mistress!

Kami: Don't call me that!  And I brought a BUM lover.

BUM1: What do you want from us?

Irken Insane: Because of YOUR horrendous show, Invader Zim was canceled.

BUM2: But… there's gonna be new episodes!

All:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N- when I wrote this, it was the day before the first new episodes were coming out.)

JhonenObsessor:  Even so, the wonderfulness that was IZ has been canceled.

Moo: And your show is terrible, horrendous, awful, horrible, painful, ghastly, repulsive, hateful, foul, revolting, disgusting, sickening, nauseating, appalling, horrifying, and just plain bad!!!

(A/n-thesauruses are fun. Six words meaning the same thing! ^_^)

ZtHM: *evil grin* So we must kill you now.

Sez: Dooming time!!! All doors locked?]

Fujiko: Uh-huh.  Lily, can I borrow your hypno thingy?

Lily: 'kay! *gives it to her*

Kami: No! It's MY revenge!  Let me!

Fujiko: *disappointed* Fine. *gives it to Kami*

Kami: *aims at Pickles*  Uh… here goes… *fires.  Pickles is instantly in hypno mode*  Cool!  When I snap you will wake up and your body will force you to kill… the BUM in yellow, but you will see what you are doing and uselessly try to resist. *snaps, no sound comes out* Crap, I forgot I can't snap.  'Kay… When Fujiko snaps what I said would happen will.

Fujiko: Thanks! *snaps*

Pickles woke from his trance, and after Kami untied him Iriadne gave him her scythe.  He took it, confused.

Pickles: Why are you giving it to me?

Invader Xat: You'll see…

Sez then opened the black cagey things.

Girl: You're letting us go?  Thank you!  We knew you wouldn't be mean enough to kill people.

Iriadne: Actually, you're not really people.  And we think a battle is a much more fun and fair way to show our superiority.  Not to mention that there's no honor in killing helpless enemies.

The BUM cast gulped, scared.

Rach: Remember, a looooong PAINFUL death.

Kat23a: *consumes nacho cheese*  Crackers, crackers, but no squeezy cheese! You've broken my secret elbow! *continues to babble*

Iriadne: *singing* This magical mystery filth is really pissing me off!

Bum1: You will fail on your mission.

Rab: It's better than deserting it!

BUM1: B!

BUM2: K!

Linzy: you're missing a bum.

The BUM cast panicked and ran.  BUM1 tripped over a vampire kitty, a.k.a. Squeek.

Squeek: Butt-ugly blue.  Yuck! *attacks BUM1's eyes with her claws.

The Dooming began.  Kat and Gir were happily chasing the girl around, while Rach followed behind waiting for the girl to tire out so Rach could take her out with hard punches.  Random was fighting one boy, hitting, cutting, and burning him, while Rab slashed at him.  Gaz was in a corner, playing her gameslave.  Cryingchild had taken on the other boy, firing lots of cool weapon thingies from her sphere things, including sporks, knives, etc.

(A/N- OMG!  My spell check is telling me that spork isn't a word!)

Pickles was chasing after BUM2, scythe in hand, obviously trying to stop.  Kami was leaning against all wall, watching him.  Squeek was blinding BUM1, while Iriadne was using her fire magic and Fujiko her ice magic, burning and freezing the BUM.  This naturally caused much pain.

Dib was fighting the alien hunter, and since the hunter was amazingly well equipped (probably just in case of aliens), Linzy, Kat23a, and JhonenObsessor helped.  Lily was standing with her cousin, fascinated.  Kuro was talking to her, while blowing her bubbles as enemies passed, somehow never hitting a friend.  Zim and Invader Xat had taken on the martian leader and scientist, with there 'superior' Irken technology.  These martians, being the leaders, were also well equipped, So Irken Insane and ZtHM helped Zim -who insisted he didn't need help, only to be ignored-, and Sez, and Moo were helping Invader Xat.

Oh, yes.  And naturally you will want to their amazing weapons of doom.  Linzy had an iron spork (Sporky); JhonenObsessor had a sickle; Kat23a had her Stick Squagie; Invader Xat had a spork (Rotten) and a rabid warthog (Binky) as well as her Irken backpod; Irken Insane had her Moombapy; ZtHM had her blaster ray; Sez had a magic eightball on a chain like a mace; Moo had exploding Dib plushies, a dagger, and spork launchers; Rab had a sword; Rach had her punches (and brass knuckles I think…); Random had his flaming two-by-fours wrapped in barbed wire; Cryingchild had… something that fired anything out of it (I couldn't find my description of it, tell me and I'll fix it); Iriadne and Fujiko had magic, Squeek had her sharp claws; and Kuro had her bubbles.

I won't go into the horribly gruesome details, but in a short while the BUMs and the rest of that cast were no more.  How sad… not!

Pickles: *crying* I can't believe I did that!  *swings scythe at Kami, who jumps out of the way* You made me do this!  Die!

Iriadne then easily caught the weapon he was swinging, and took it back.

Squeek:  So… does he die or live in complete misery?

Invader Xat: I know! Let him live with sorrow and never healing wounds!

All guild members: Yes! He must pay for his insults of Jhonen and Zim!!

Kami: U all got to fight BUMs so my turn.  Kat?

Kat: What?

Kami: I need…

Kat: What?

Kami: I need u to get…

Kat: WHAT??

Kami: I NEED U TO GET ME A HEALING STOPPER THINGY!

Kat: No need to yell!  *takes out a water gun and some liquidy things (probably chemicals), mixes them, and pours them into gun*  Here!

Kami then used her laser to burn wounds as Kat shot the liquid all over Pickles.

Author: Author powers time!  Yay! ^_^

All the doomers were instantly back in the guild, leaving Pickles behind.

Irken Insane: Well, that was fun.

Lily: I'm so glad I met u all ^_^

Rab: We'll talk about that dooming a LOOONG time…

Squeek: Dooming is funful!

Fujiko: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doo…

Random: *interrupting*  AAAH!!!  My laptops missing! Where is it?

Iriadne: Your backpack…

Random: *gir voice* Oh yeah… ^_^;;;

Kuro: Note to self: Insaneness just may be an advantage at times.

Kat23a: Too bad some people missed it.

Rach: YAAAY!

JhonenObsessor: No, that's bad.

Cryingchild: I gots an idea! Lets have a award thingy!  And the IZ chars will be there!

All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***********************************************************************************************

Kami: I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!  I need award suggestions!  And after I post the awards to be given, I'll need u all to vote for the winners!

   If u are not in the fic and suggest an award and I use it, u will get to present it!!!!

   Here are my award ideas so far:

   -Most dynamic dooming duo/trio/group

   -Coolest weapon

   -Coolest look/outfit

   -Most original weapon (from Cryingchild)

   -Most gratuitous use of the word doom (from Cryingchild)

   -Most random quote (from Cryingchild)

   -Most powerful weapon

   -most pain inflicted on victim

What do u think? Give me more suggestions!


	7. awards to be

Kami: Alright, it's voting time. Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy when it comes to typing things up. Here are the awards that need winners: 

-Most dynamic dooming duo/trio/group

-Coolest weapon

-Coolest look/outfit (see last chapter)

-Most original weapon (from Cryingchild)

-Most gratuitous use of the word doom (from Cryingchild)

-Most random quote (from Cryingchild)

-Most powerful weapon

-Most pain inflicted on victim

-The person/alien/robot that was most usefull during the DOOMing.

-Best immitation of IZ character.

vote! Then I'll be able to write the last chapter!!!!!! 

You may just find yourself in it!!!!!!!


	8. descriptions

These are all the descriptions I've recived, use them to pick the award for coolest look/outfit:

Discription: 

Kami: black hair with purple highlights, blue eyes, 'somebody needs a hug' shirt, blue trenchcoat, black pants and short black boots that zip up the side.

Very pale skin with trapiziodal greenish-grey eyes and brown hair(hair reaches to middle of back and two strands hang down in front of ears, bangs are spiked) 

Clothes: Black trenchcoat like Dib's, black t-shirt with two large blue&purple butterflies on the front(arranged like the dots on the 2 side of a dice), dark blue jeans and black ankle-high boots. 

Fav IZ Character: Hmmm, Zim or Dib, Zim or Dib . . . it's reeeeeeeeeally really close, but I guess I'd have to say Dib. And the lawn gnomes. I likes them lawn gnomes. 

Fav Weapon: Iron spork(a.k.a. Sporky) with duct tape wrapped around the handle. 

Captured by BUM people: No, I wouldn't mind, as long as I get to kick and scream and shout random HNB quotes. 

Well, hope it helps! ~Linzy 

HNB QUOTES:

"ACCEPT MY HEARTWARMING GIFT OF TREE SCRATCHIES!!! I ABSOLVE THEE!!"

"I AM WIGGLING MY LEG!! WITNESS MY LEG!! DO YOU NOT SEE?! HUH?!"

"TEMPT MY WRATH?!! VILE WEASIL SQUEEZER!"

"Crackers! Crackers! But no squeezy cheese!! You've broken my secret elbow!!"

"Accusations! Wicked hoarder of time!! I shall regurgitate no peas!!"

"You have invoked an evil older than man!! Older than croutons!!"

name:Rach

she's a gurl

desciption: same age as dib, very brave, sarcastic and funny, kinda tomboyish (if ya wanna know she could have brown hair & green eyes)

wears jeans and a t-shirt, wears her hair down

weapon of choice: throwing deadly right hooks(hehe)with these funky spikey knuckle thingies

fav character:Gir

My name: ZtHM, but I prefer Z, much shorter 

My clothes: Lime green t-shirt with a black "Z?" (No quotations around it) in the middle, long black trench coat, black jeans, tall black boots, black gloves like Zim, I also wear a silver necklace that says "ZtHM" on it (no quotations) 

Me: Pale skin, brown hair cut like Gaz's, dark brown eyes, skinny, 5'2, 

My Favorite weapon: DEFINATELY my blaster ray, it's huge, it's black, and it shoots a lime green lazer that disentegrates stuff. 

Other weaponary: 8 1/2 inch bladed knife, spork, hammer, white balls that emit large puffs of smoke that allows me to vanish when I throw it on the ground, um Z? 

My favorie character: Johnny (but he's not in Zim sooooo) ZIM!

****

invaderxat

Ooh, can I play too? If you want Irkens, I'm a female with iridecent eyes (colored like the surface of a soap bubble, only bolder), an Invader's uniform, and I'm 4'3" tall. If you're looking for humans, I'm a girl, 5'3", with brown hair and green eyes, and I'm usually wearing a black shirt and indigo jeans. My favorite character is Zim, my weapons are my spork, Rotten, and my rabid warthog, Binky, and I wouldn't mind getting captured long as I could fight back. I must go now!

Age, Name: Irken Insane (II for short), 12 years old 

Desc: 4' 10" ^^ I'll scan in a piccy I drew of meee soon! As soon as I get home! (Journalism AGAIN!) 

Fav Weapon and Char: My weapon would be Moombapy, my Moomba plushie (Moomba's look like THIS- http://touma.org/moomba/moomba.jpg) Moombapy can sometimes set stuff on fire, but usually I just whack stuff with him. ^^ He's got spiky fur... And my fave char would probably be Gir, or Zim... 

JhonenObsessor: Im 5'4, 108lbs (I dont know that in metric if you live out of the USA...sorry) I have black hair, just past my shoulders and the top part of my roots (about 3 inches) Is dyed bright red.. think manic panic, fire engine, cherry colored red.

My eyes are gray, and I usually wear vampy makeup. Dark purples and maroons and black. Im usually wearing a black skirt with my boots and a black shirt covered by a PVC coat to my knees (sort of leathery but smoother, shinier)

For a weapon I'd like to have a sickle.. those things are awesome. My favorite IZ chara. would be either Tallest Red or Dib

Name: Moo (Yup,yup) 

Age:13 

Desc.: Messy brown hair(about to my shoulder blades),big Dib-like glasses,blue eyes.pale Dibby like skin(SQUEE!),a black t-shirt with the word 'DOOM!' (No marks) emblonized in red,flare-y type jeans,combat boots,and fingerless gloves. 

Weapons: Exploding Dib Plushies,toilet seats(in a variety of annoying colors.),spork launchers,and a prettiful little dagger..FUN! 

I Like Dibby,and I`m willing to be captured,so long as I get to bust a few Bum heads first..

Name: Rab 

Age: not none but looks about 14-15 

Desc: Um, lesse, short brown hair, black trenchcoat, black boots (kinda like the one Nny wears), black jeans and a black shirt 

Weapons: A sword 

And I dont mind being captured. 

****

jhonenvasquez_maniac

a description of how u want to appear in the fic: I'm going to be doing my new fancharacter for this! Sorry Riz, you've already been in enough doom-fics. Now it's my kitty-creature's turn!*evil laughter* Okay, a yellow-orange medium-sized talking kitty. Yup...she's got jade eyes and her right ear has a bite taken out of it. Her tail is all fluffified but her fur is smooth and short. There's a spikey ruffle of fur on her head and hangs down halfway into her eyes. So kyoot....oh yes, I suppose that I should mention that she's a goodie-goodie vampire cat thing. She likes rodent blood...but Irken blood makes her very ill. She loves kids though! NOT martians, however..her best friends are all Irkens! Yay! She doesn't like the color "butt-ugly blue" so martians beware! Oh yes, you can call her Squeek. Her nickname is Raggy for some reason...hey don't ask me, I'm only her creator! Only her friends may call her Raggy however. 

fav IZ character: Umm...Zim and GIR...and Gaz...and stuff. GIR is cool...Dib is cool..OH HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE ONE OVER THE OTHER! 

fav weapon: Her black claws and white fangs and a loud screech. She thinks eyes are goopy playthings. 

if u would or wouldn't mind being captured by BUM people: Yesssss..they can capture me in some bubble or something that won't pop...or a cube! Yeah, a see-though pink cube! Pink is eviiiiiil...anyways, sure let them capture me. The escape should include martians tripping over a vampire kitty who's spotted a mouse.

Here. I shall write it in BOLD! You are impressed, no? Anyway; I have short, copper-red hair, BAGGY clothes (like I've just ransacked one of those stupid skater people's wardrobe and shoved on whatever I can find), have green eyes and a pair of steel capped Dakota workboots. I am rather quiet-ish in lots of things I do/when I talk to people, have no problem whatsoever with being kidnapped by BUM people (that is, so long as I'm not...reverted... (shudder), and I LOVE COKE!! No substitute whatsoever. My Fanfiction.net name's Flipside, but YOU can call me Sez. .I fight with an eight-ball attached to a chain like a mace (you know, the ones you shake and it answers your questions? Those ones.) ...and Dib is my favourite character. DIB!!! 

****

kat23a

I COME DOOM TOO!!! "I COME TOO! I'LL DOOM! I finally managed to lose the can of meat....but it's FOLLOWING me....I'll be quick. I am very tall, with brown hair and eyes. I wear all black, with a silver Celtic cross necklace. I like Dib, and I'm obsessed about the paranormal. I spew nonsense. My chimichangas produce no bedsores. My insanity becomes nuclear when I have consumed nacho cheese or chocolate, and I have a deadly fear of canned meat products. I name things Squagie, the NAME OF MY FUTURE EMPIRE! MUAAAHAHAHAHAHA! My weapon will be StickSquagie, the POKEY STICK of DOOM! I can be captured, but expect me to gnaw my arm off in defense. Or gnaw a BUM's arm off. Whichever comes first. OOOO! SHINY ROCKS!


End file.
